


Rue's Sin Dump

by YouwillRuetheday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, M/M, Reader-Insert, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouwillRuetheday/pseuds/YouwillRuetheday
Summary: I will be dumping some sins I wrote in this work. Some are scrapped stories I wrote that I don't feel like continuing, some are deleted scenes, and others are one-shots.Tags added as they occur to me and as stories are added.





	1. Subterfuge - Sans/Reader (Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Reader (Female)  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is pretty long. Its actually the first 3 chapters of a story I scrapped back in Nov 2016. Maybe I will picked it back up sometime. *shrug*

A short girl stood outside Grillby’s, a fairly new establishment in the neighborhood. Monsters from the Underground made their debut a couple of years ago, but only recently managed to form their own businesses, corporations, and the like. According to her sources, Grillby had worked at a local restuarant saving up the funds to build this establishment eventually. She wondered why he didn’t just keep his business running in the Underground, where at least there weren’t any humans. She shrugged, because she wasn’t here to understand Grillby and his intentions. She came dressed a bit more casually than she normally would. The Coven told her that to be approachable, she’d need to look like a slob. The best she could manage were a pair of black yoga pants and her gray college hoodie. She had her long, purple hair into a side ponytail, hoping that it came across as messy or lazy. 

When the door to Grillby’s swung open, the girl was met with the gazes of many different Monsters, including some humans. They watched her expectantly as they pawed, poked, or played with their food and drinks. She understood that look. So many Monsters had come to understand the need to be cautious around strangers. Though the majority of humans would never attack a Monster, quite a few have gotten dusted already. She strolled up to the bar counter and took a seat next to her target.

Her target was very round, she surmised. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was the skeleton known as Sans, one of the few skeletons to emerge from the Underground, actually. His face had a plastered on grin, and she was pretty sure there was way too much ketchup on his fries. White pinpricks found their way to her, and he looked back. She quickly looked away.

“ knock, knock ,” Sans sat up straight and faced her. Was he really telling her a knock knock joke? He wanted to be friendly with her, which made her job a lot easier.

“Who’s there?” She put on her friendliest smile.

“ figs. ”

“Figs who?”

“ figs your doorbell, it’s not working. ” Sans chuckled to himself, “ wow, it is pretty rare to meet humans who play along. hi, my name is sans, sans the skeleton. ”  

“I’m Y/N.” The girl manages. While she understood what the Coven wanted from her, she felt very nervous. She had never tried to seduce a guy before. She hadn’t even dated anyone before. Why the Coven chose her was beyond her reasoning. Y/N felt an immense heat coming from behind the bar and looked up to see Grillby himself. He gestured and seemed to want to know her order. “Would you happen to have soda? I’ll take any soda you got.”

“ soda? what kind of human are you? ” Sans drew her attention to himself again. “ or are you underage? ”

“I just don’t care for drinking, I guess,” Y/N stated. It was mostly true. The last time she drank she couldn’t recall too much. For this special mission, she had to keep a clear head. Without even noticing that he left, Grillby placed a tall glass of fizzy soda in front of Y/N. He gave her a thumbs up, then went to serve other customers.

“ what brings you here, curious? ” Sans asked. He was nursing some kind of green, oozy liquid. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Y/N started, then realized that could be rude so quickly added, “I have never had Monster drinks or food, so I wanted to scope this place out.”

“ and you chose soda? weird. ” Sans gave her a suspicious look.

“I just wanted to check the place out first,” Y/N shrugged and hoped she didn’t already botch this job up. “What would you recommend?”

“ i’m a burger and fries guy, and grillbz makes the best burger and fries, ” Sans stated matter of factly. “ if making a killer burg is a crime, then this place is grillby’d as charged. ”

“Ow,” Y/N laughed somewhat, “That pun hurt me.”

“ think that hurt? fight me and alpaca punch, ” sans winked and everyone in the bar laughed, especially the Monsters. “ but don’t, I can’t really take any hits that well. ”

“Duly noted.” Y/N wondered if she needed to lower her standards to befriend this skeleton. From here, she wasn’t sure what to do, the guy gave her a foot in the door by engaging her himself. Maybe polite, getting-to-know-you talk would help? “So, what do you do Sans?”

“ mostly hang out here, ” Sans put his green glass against his teeth, and the ooze drained. Y/N couldn’t tell how it was getting into Sans’ system, but it was. “ breakfast, second breakfast, brunch, etc. ”

“Wow, well, what do you do outside of Grillby’s?”

“ i am starting to go to the local college, ” Sans gestured at her hoodie. “ looks like you go too. what’s your major? ”

“Undeclared,” Y/N answered truthfully, “I have no idea what I am going to do for a major. I want to work in a library someday though.”

“ that’s cool. ” Grillby brought a receipt for Y/N, to which sans pushed it away from Y/N before she could pull out her wallet. “ nah, put it on my tab, grillbz. It’d be cola me not to treat a new friend. ”

“Oh, you really don’t have to- wait,” Y/N smirked, “You just made another pun.”

“ what can I say? i’m very humerus. ”

Now was the time to strike, Y/N felt. They were having a good time, he was laughing, and in the movies this is usually when it happens. “Say, Sans, would you be interested in hanging out later?”

“ huh? ” Sans seemed to get caught off guard. “ sure, that sounds fine. ”

“How about here tonight? Sound good to you? Like 6 PM?” Y/N realized she seemed eager. Maybe too eager? She blushed just thinking about it. She was asking a skeleton out on a date for crying out loud.

“ yeah, ” Sans answered. He had a faint blue hue around where his nose would be. Is that a skeletal blush? Who knew they could blush. “ it’s a date. ”

 

Y/N managed to hang around Sans long enough to do a bit more small talk, but she felt so excited she had to run back home. Once there, she got into the shower. Y/N lived in her own house, which she had inherited when her parents died a couple years back. They were killed by humans. Tears started to well up in her eyes just thinking about it. While Y/N was partially human herself, just like everyone in the Coven was, Y/N was considered a witch. In the ancient history, before the war of humans and Monsters, sometimes humans and Monsters would co-mingle. It was from these interactions that the hybrid races were born. Human-like beings with magical capabilities. They couldn’t live as long as Monsters could, but they were gifted with the ability to do magic.

When the Monsters from the Underground first appeared, a wave of shock spread throughout the hybrid community. They all knew about the human and Monster war as a myth, and their bloodline being linked to Monsters was usually considered fanciful. Now they had confirmation of it as they saw Monster kind pour in through the opening in Mt. Ebott. Before Monsters arrived, hybrids had referred to themselves as Monsters, and now they were forced to come up with new terminology. It was hard to argue that one was a Monster when you had a one-eyed creature grinning up at you with its sharp teeth. Hybrids could pass as humans, which afforded them a lot of privilege. 

Hybrid kind was split on how to handle the Monster situation. While most humans didn’t even know Monsters existed, there were some. The standard Van Helsing types who took it upon themselves to kill hybrids without mercy. Now with Monsters out in the open, many hybrids weren’t sure if it was time to come out of the closet, so to speak. Y/N’s parents had decided to support Monster kind, and while they didn’t come out and announce that they weren’t fully human, the Van Helsings of the world came and claimed her parents’ lives for being “Monster fuckers.”

Y/N watched the water run down between her fingers. She felt hate rise up in her, an ancient hatred as she knew it now. Monsters and humans were mortal enemies, and it was the humans that wanted the surface world all to themselves. 

 

After her shower, she sat at her computer and sent an e-mail to her contact at the Coven. It read, “Hey, I’m all situated at school for this semester. I have all the classes I wanted, so don’t worry about me, okay? - Y/N” This signaled to her contact that the plan was beginning. She received an e-mail back moments later reading, “That’s good to hear. Remember, if you need any help, you know how to reach me. - M”

Y/N spent the rest of her time looking through her closet. She had a nice selection of outfits, but wasn’t sure what she could wear. They had told her to dress like a slob, but it really wasn’t Y/N’s style. Sans definitely didn’t seem like the type to dress up, but he wouldn’t judge her if she dressed a little more nicely than earlier, right? Y/N made up her mind to simply go in a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. It shouldn’t be too intimidating or make her seem like a stuck-up person. That is what she hoped for anyway. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, but left her front and side bangs loose. She inspected the mirror and nodded to herself. “Yes, casual, but nice.”

The Coven had decreed the easiest way for Y/N to keep track of the skeleton brothers was for her to go in deep and become Sans’ lover of sorts. Y/N accepted the mission since they promised she would be added to the next circle, which would put her in a better position to help monster and hybrid kinds. Once she was his lover, she just had to report anything Sans or Papyrus did that seemed suspicious. Her first impression, though, was that he probably didn’t do much of anything. He didn’t seem very ambitious, and was definitely a class clown of sorts. Still, this was her easy ticket into the more trusted ranks of the Coven. This was her chance.

 

Y/N arrived at Grillby’s exactly at 6 PM. A cursory glance told her that Sans had yet to show up. She decided to sit at a booth and wait until Sans showed up. She studied the menu and saw that Grillby’s was definitely a bar and grill, they even had mac and cheese. As she read the menu, a green hue burned brightly beside her. The Monster looked a lot like Grillby, but green. The form looked female, so she assumed it was safe to call her a she. 

“Welcome to Grillby’s,” The voice sounded like she was smiling. “I’m your server for today, can I start you off with a drink or are you waiting for somebody?”

“I can take a water while I wait, thanks!” Y/N smiled her reply. The green fire Monster seemed to nod and jotted down some notes.

“I’m Fuku, by the way,” Fuku turned and left. 

Y/N wondered if Fuku was related to Grillby, or if that would be considered racist. Wait, monsterist? They still haven’t come up with a good ist word for people who treated Monsters like dirt. As Y/N pondered, she was joined by Sans. Very suddenly, it seemed like he appeared out of nowhere. She jumped in her seat. “Sans? Wow, you scared me.”

“heh, sorry.” Sans was wearing the same outfit as before, but he was wearing a black bowtie around his neck. “sorry i’m latte.”

“Hmm…” Y/N looked into his eyesockets and immediately could tell he was nervous. Somehow he was more nervous than she was? “That pun would be better if we had met up at a coffee shop.”

“oh, right,” Sans looked down and pulled something out of his hoodie pocket. It was a bag of dates. “it's a date! Heheheh…”

Oh god, this might be the worst date ever.  
  


* * *

“So, what are you majoring in?” Y/N asked as she munched on some of the dates Sans brought. 

“interesting question,” Sans mused and acted like he was being interviewed. “i’ll go with the science of souls.”

“Oh, wow, that is awesome,” this was not the answer that Y/N expected. She expected a fellow undeclared. “What is that field called exactly? Ani-something rather?”

“animalogy. unlike what some humans think, it doesn’t refer to animals, that’s zoology. animalogy is the study of souls. i’m actually a graduate student there, helping dr. alphys conduct research and whatever. it’s so boring.”

Before Y/N could give her input on how not boring it sounded, Fuku came back with Y/N’s water. Fuku spotted Sans and seemed to turn a lighter green where her face would be. “Oh Sans! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“what do you mean, i’m always here.”

“I mean with a human,” Fuku looked at Y/N and quickly waved her hands, “Not that there is anything wrong with that, I just mean well, sorry! I am being rude. What can I get you guys?”

“I’ll take a burger and fries. Some weird guy told me they were amazing.” Y/N said playfully.

“hey, i’m not weird,” Sans winked. “i’m just a bit of a bone head.”

“Sigh,” Y/N said, “This is what I have to look forward to this evening.”

“i’ll take the same she’s having, fuku. plus bring me my usual drink.”

“Sure thing, your tab?” Fuku asked.

“of course,” Sans’ face momentarily got a bit bluish. With that, Fuku left the table again.

Y/N pondered what her next play here was. She needed him to stay interested and see her again, maybe even commit to her right now. Could she get him to do something like that so quickly? How did normal people even date?

Sans broke the short awkward moment, “so, you come here often?” When Y/N smirked, he added, “sorry, heh. nervous habit to make light of things.”

“Sounds like a problem,” Y/N twisted the glass of water in front of herself. “So animalogy,” Y/N picked up the beat from earlier. “Totally doesn’t sound boring at all to me. So what do you do exactly?”

“oh, we just study the makeup of souls, specifically human souls.” Sans shrugged like it was no big deal. “we are trying to figure out the true, essential difference between monster souls and human souls. we currently don’t have that many test subjects though.”

“I guess you need the souls of the recently deceased?” Y/N pondered aloud. She wondered if her soul looked different than that of a human. She made a mental note that she probably shouldn’t ever reveal it to Sans.

“yeah, basically, and i don’t blame humans for not lining up to donate their bodies to science. a law recently passed that grandfathered all human bodies to not have to donate their bodies to us when they pass if they did opt to donate to science. now if you donate your body to science, you gotta jump through another hoop to donate to animalogy.”

“What about Monster souls? That can’t be too hard to get, right?” Y/N inquired.

“monsters souls don’t really last after we get dusted.” Sans explained. “unless you are a specific type of monster, which we call boss monsters. as far as i know there are only the two left in the world.”

“King Asgore is one of them, right?” Y/N had seen him on TV before. He was a tall, white, goat-like Monster with blond hair. Something about him made her feel like she could trust him.

“yeah, and his ex-wife, tori,” Sans nodded. Y/N had never heard of Tori before, which was odd given that she was probably a very powerful Monster. 

“What if there was a hybrid soul? Like half-monster, half-human?” Y/N asked and tried to sound nonchalant about it. The Coven had reached out to King Asgore and his cabinet, but they had agreed to keep the existence of hybrids a secret. Y/N wondered if Sans was in the know, and if he knew, would he spill the beans?

“huh, a hybrid soul?” Sans put his head onto his heads and closed his eyes. He looked like he was in deep thought, but he also kind of looked like he was about to fall asleep. “if such a thing existed, there is no telling what form it would take. though, i wonder since we came up here how many hybrid-type of babies have already been born. no offense, but you humans seem like you will stick it in anything that breathes. or in some cases, things that don’t breathe.”

Y/N actually laughed at that. He opened a single eye and his grin looked a bit wider. “I mean, I could say the same about you, Mr. Skeleton. I don’t know a lot about Monsters, but it seems like there aren’t that many skeletons among you. You had to be…” Y/N paused for a moment and Sans’ eyes both opened wide. “Boning somebody down there, right?” They both laughed at her incredibly terrible joke.

“heh, I thought it was against the rules to talk about exes on the first date,” he retorted. “i guess you are right though. not that many ladies down there. it got awfully bonely…”

“Good thing you guys are up here now, even if you have to wade through all this human shit,” Y/N stated. 

Fuku came back with their orders and two drinks. She carefully placed them in front of Sans and Y/N, and said in a chipper voice, “If you guys need anything, let me know!”

The burgers looked delicious and resembled the kind of food you’d see in old advertisements when they used fake food and photoshop to make things look beautiful. For the first time, Y/N wanted to pull out her phone and take a picture of her meal. Without saying anything, Y/N picked up the burger and lifted it to her lips. It smelled so fresh and wonderful, and when she took her first bite, she couldn’t help but moan somewhat.

“wow, if this burger is my competition, count me out,” Sans laughed. 

“Mmmmm,” Y/N swallowed and felt incredibly better than ever. Sans took his own bite, and they ate a bit in silence. “Sorry,” Y/N finished eating her entire burger. “There is something about this food, it just feels right.”

“it’s why i am here pretty much every minute of the day.” Sans smiled. Y/N nodded thoughtfully. Sans looked pretty overweight and round, but she wondered how that could be. He was a literal skeleton. Shouldn’t a skeleton look pretty… thin? “so, why did you want to go on this date with me?”

“Huh?” This question caught her off guard. She didn’t expect he’d ask her something like that.

“well, i mean, i’m a monster and your…” Sans looked her up and down. Did he know? “your a cute girl. as much as i think you sound like a chill person, i’m not getting punk’d or anything right now right? was this a dare?” Sans looked down and blushed a deep blue color. 

“I’m on a date with you, because I think you seem like a nice guy,” Y/N explained. It was easier to lie if there was some truth to it. Y/N did believe Sans to be a nice guy, and every minute had a harder time understanding why the Coven wanted to keep tabs on him. “I guess I am also a bit curious about Monsters. This date doesn’t have to lead anywhere serious, but I would like to grow to be closer friends, I guess.”

“this isn’t like a weird fetish thing, right? it sounds rude, but people tend to hit on my brother, paps, all the time. i don’t think any of them are actually interested in him, they just want to see if they can get their kicks from it…” Sans looked back up at Y/N and their eyes locked.

“No, absolutely not.” Y/N kept his gaze. Her heart beat faster for some reason. She felt butterflies in her stomach as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“hmm…” Sans stroked his chin. “i believe ya.”

“So Sans,” Y/N smirked at him. “Why are you on a date with me?”

“simple,” Sans shrugged. “i’ve always wanted to bone a human.” 

They both laughed heartily at that line. By then, Y/N felt pretty thirsty and saw that she was out of water. Fuku had brought her the same drink that Sans was now taking a swig of. “What is this?”

“you humans call it a ‘white russian,’ but this uses more milk than cream,” Sans grinned. “you don’t like to drink though, would you like some water instead?”

“No, it’s fine,” Y/N didn’t want to be the party pooper on this first date. She took a long drink, and found that it was pretty tasty. She could tell there was coffee in it, but it tasted really sweet. “Wow, this is yummy.”

“its one of my favorites, the coffee is a nice touch.” Sans finished his drink off. Y/N tried to take a bigger gulp, and as it went down, she started to feel fuzzy.

“Are there other nice drinks like this here?” Y/N felt a bit warm. “I never really get to drink.”

“aren’t you an undergraduate? how does that happen?” Sans teased her.

“I don’t have that many friends,” Y/N admitted. “I spend a lot of my time watching cat videos online and reading fanfiction.”

“youch,” Sans raised an eyebrow. “well, if you want, we can go on a bit of a drinking tour. i know a couple of places in town that serve guys like me.”

“Are you talking about a bar crawl? Is that what that is?”

“you’d think it was you in that underground cavern,” Sans grinned. 

It was about 8 PM when they started their bar crawl. Y/N couldn’t tell if that was too early to start something like this, but she figured Sans was either an expert at this or an alcoholic. As they moved place to place, Y/N drank only sips of each drink Sans handed her and they spoke further about souls. Around 10 PM or so, they rounded back to Grillby’s, since there really weren’t that many bars that served Monsters.

“no, no Y/N,” Sans waved his arms around like a madman, “if there were hybrid souls, and that is a big if, i bet they are the same as human souls.”

“And how do you figure that, science guy,” Y/N poked at him, bottle in hand.

“i think the humans would have noticed if some half-human died, they’d be, i don’t know, partially dusted, right?” Sans rolled his eyes. “i bet hybrids, if anything, just have weird looking souls. they’d be just as determined as a full human, but they’d probably have a hard time keeping their shape.”

“What are you even talking about?” Y/N leaned her head on Sans’ shoulder. “I haven’t seen a human soul up close before.”

“do you wanna?” Sans whispered into her ear. Y/N blushed deeply, and felt she had to say no. She couldn’t remember why, but he couldn’t see it.

“You think I’d show you my soul on the first date?” Y/N put her finger on his teeth and made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound. “You have to show me a good time, first.”

“what would you consider to be a good time?” Sans pulled Y/N closer. She felt so warm in his arms. Even though she was a good head or two taller than him, when they sat down they were almost the same height. The strategic part of Y/N’s brain fired enough synapses to form the next phrase that came out of her mouth.

“Why don’t you come to my place and I’ll show you.”

* * *

Y/N tried in vain to put her key into the keyhole of her house. Anyone watching would understand why. There was a short man with his hoodie pulled up groping her and teasing her for being too drunk to be able to open the door.

“i could put it in for you,” Sans growled and pressed his head against her back. “no one is watching us right now.”

“Do you mean the key or something else?” Y/N hiccuped and turned her attention to Sans.

“why not both?”

“You are really feisty when you are drunk,” Y/N giggled and handed him her keys.

“whaaaat? nooo, i’m not even drunk.” Sans took her keys and tried to insert them into the door. He was having some trouble keeping a steady hand. “shit, maybe i am a little buzzed.” He turned back and gave Y/N a look. “aw fuck it.” He grabbed her by the hand and they were suddenly inside her living room. Being teleported so quickly almost made Y/N throw up. She felt quite dizzy with that display. All the lights in her house were off, and they landed in her living room, which was rarely inhabited. 

“Geez, did you just teleport us? Warn someone next time,” Y/N poked his chest. “If I throw up, this whole things off!”

“sorry,” Sans found his way to her couch in the dark. “wait, you aren’t surprised I can teleport?”

“I am, wait, no, wait… ask me again later,” Y/N collapsed onto the sofa next to Sans. The alcohol in her system was making her feel frisky, and in the dark she felt a lot more confident despite her inexperience with doing anything like making out or touching. She turned to Sans and leaned her head into his. She put her hand on his chest, expecting to feel out the different segments of his ribs, but was shocked to find a solid mass. Almost like he was human. “Woah, are you secretly only a skeleton on your arms, legs, and head or something?”

“nah,” Sans wrapped one arm around her, then put the other on her cheek. “i’m not like your human skeleton or anything. it's hard to explain, just think of it as magic.”

Y/N couldn’t tell if the heat rising in her was from the alcohol or from being so close to another person. She leaned in and aimed to kiss his cheek. That would be a good easing in point, right? 

Sans turned his head at the right moment, and they locked… lips? Y/N opened her eyes, but she couldn’t really see anything. At the moment, she didn’t really understand what was going on, but she didn’t care either. She sensed intense magic emanating from Sans. They started with a few chaste kisses, but moved quickly into open mouth kissing. Sans apparently had a tongue? He pulled away from her, and Y/N could see a faint blue glowing where his mouth had to be. He leaned back in and slowly pushed her into a laying position on her sofa. Sans threw off his jacket. She felt a tickling, wet sensation on her neck. Was he licking her?

Sans trailed his tongue from her collarbone to her ear. As soon as his tongue touched the back of her ear, Y/N let out a short moan of surprise. She had never had anyone touch her like this before. Sans chuckled lightly and whispered into her ear, “tibia honest with you, i’ve never been with a human before… that was a good noise, right?”

Y/N wasn’t sure how to answer, she just put her arms around Sans and pulled him closer to her body. She felt a pressure around her groin, which excited her more than she thought it would. Sans let out a deep breath right by her ear, and she felt a series of goosebumps raise on that side of her body. He started to lick around her ear, and she could feel him reaching down toward the warmth between her legs. He pressed his fingers onto her hip bone and trailed them down her pelvis. The action caused Y/N to buck up at him uncontrollably. Y/N was shocked at her own action as Sans used his free hand to grab onto Y/N’s opposite. In that movement, he had her somewhat pinned to the sofa.

“you really want it, right?” Sans asked. At first, it sounded like dirty talk, but after a couple of moments, Y/N realized he was asking a real question.

“Y-yeah,” Y/N answered. It was true. Here, in the dark, he didn’t feel like a skeleton. No, it felt like he was fully solid. She had sex one time before, but it was awkward, clumsy, and honestly it didn’t even come close to making her feel how she felt in this very moment -- and there hadn’t been any direct contact yet between their groins. 

“i worry you will regret this,” Sans admitted. As he said it though, he started rubbing his hardness against her vulva. He was rubbing against her gently, and was making indirect contact with her clit as he motioned. “i’m not one for one night stands, so you’d be stuck with my humerus jokes for a long time.”

Y/N threw her legs around Sans’ waist so she could control the pressure on her clitoris. It felt like her body knew this whole time how moments like these were supposed to go down. With her free hand, the one that wasn’t pinned by Sans, she reached down and felt for his cock. She felt it through his shorts and felt a sudden bravery. She started to wedge her hand between the waistband and his body.

‘w-wait,” Sans choked out. ‘i want to warn you first… its kind of blue.”

“Blue? Your…?” Y/N pulled his waistband down on his shorts, and sure enough she saw a glowing, blue organ. It glowed so brightly, she could see his pelvic bone, which confused her since it felt so solid through his clothes. 

“hope that isn’t a dealbreaker,” Sans looked at Y/N’s face. She felt that he could see her perfectly. Y/N noticed for the first time since they started to make out that his left eye was glowing blue very faintly. She wondered if it had anything to do with the blue whale that was in his shorts right now.

“I don’t see why it would be,” Y/N closed her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m ready for you.” In truth, she could tell her panties were soaking by now. She had never felt her vulva feel so wet, warm, and oddly squirmy. She wanted Sans to shut up about his reservations and give it to her already. 

Almost like he heard her thoughts, he used his hand that had been caressing her hip and pelvic area to pull down her jeans and panties together. As he did that, Y/N pulled his shorts down as far as she could go. She wondered if she should pull his shirt off too, but wondered if that was part of the magic. He felt like he had a solid chest, because he was wearing clothes. It would be an interesting theory to explore later. For now, she stroked at his cock while he lowered himself onto her.. 

Sans rubbed the crown of his hardness directly onto her clit, which was something she was just hoping he would do. He rubbed in tight little circles, and she could feel her insides begging him for entry. She moaned loudly as he continued. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She willed him to enter her. Sans began to pull his cock down and inserted just the tip. Y/N cried, “Please, put it in.”

“it is in,” Sans nibbled on her ear.

“Put it… put it all in,” Y/N commanded, though she felt she wasn’t in the position to be making demands. Sans slowly moved himself deeper into her sheath. Every second felt like agony, since he was doing it painfully slow. Once he was all the way in, he stopped there and didn’t move. “Sans…”

“say it,” Sans bit her ear and she gasped. “say you want me to bone you.”

“B-b-” Y/N stuttered somewhat, her shyness was starting to take over where she was almost feeling dominant, “Bone me.”

“heheh,” he giggled a bit as he pulled his head away from her. He looked down at her, his eye glowing brightly, “that might become my favorite pun.” With his final word, he started moving against Y/N slowly, but firmly. Each push he made into her was slow, but he pulled himself away more quickly. She used her legs to pull him toward her so that he would go deeper into herself somehow. 

Sans started to move somewhat more quickly, and he started panting. Y/N felt that Sans had placed one of his hands on her hip, and was now rubbing at her clit with his thumb on the other hand. He circled her clit with his thumb as he beat his cock into her at a steady pace. The sensation of both of these together overwhelmed Y/N. She started to squeeze the skeleton between her legs as she started to moan much louder, almost like she was screaming. 

“are you going to cum for me?” Sans asked. Y/N nodded. “say it.”

“I’ll…” Y/N felt herself blushing, “I’ll cum for you…”

Sans’ cock seemed to expand in width somewhat inside of her as she spoke for him. He rubbed against her hard and increased the pace just enough to make Y/N start whimpering. She wasn’t in physical pain, but she felt how close she was. 

“I-I’m gonna,” Y/N started.

“yeah, baby? you’re gonna?” Sans increased the pressure he put on her clitoris, which at this point felt like he was rubbing a button that only got her closer to climax. His teasing voice finally sent her over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” Y/N shouted. She felt like something inside of her had woken up. The world around her faded away and all she could see was Sans. In that moment, she let go and moaned as loud as she could. She felt a huge rush as she did, and a pleasure she hadn’t known before. She panted.

“oh, you came already?” Sans slowed his pace down. “guess it's my turn.”

Before Y/N could react, he lifted her back upwards and in a shift move, had her on her hands and knees. She couldn’t comprehend what had just happened as she was still riding on the euphoria of having orgasmed for the first time. Was that an orgasm? Is that what she had been missing out on this whole time? 

Sans was still inside of her, and he pressed his hand on her upper back, making her bow down. “now i can put a little… backbone into it,” he started to pump into her. Y/N moaned. She was already spent, she felt like, but the feeling of him still fucking her was too incredible. “you know what? i love every bone in your body,” Sans huffed as he increased in speed. “especially mine, o-oh, oh fuck.”

Sans bucked into Y/N a couple more times before he pressed deep inside of her. She felt a strange, unfamiliar rush as Sans cried out one more time, “oh, yeah…” Y/N looked between her legs to see a blue ooze crawling down her legs. No doubt, that was the skeleton’s orgasm. Sans collapsed on top of her in a happy haze. Y/N was not in a hurry to clean up herself. Instead, they dozed off together.

~

Y/N woke up very suddenly when she heard a familiar voice cry out, “oh fuck! what did I do?” She opened her eyes to see Sans, pantsless, pacing around in front of her. Instead of what she saw there last night, now Sans’ pelvic looked like a regular skeleton. Nothing extra at all could be found there. Y/N sat up and rubbed her eyes. Wait, she remembers seeing something there, and didn’t they…? Did they have sex? Her mind was a blur and she remembered bits and pieces of the night before, but as she tried, her head started to pound.

Sans stopped his pacing and looked down at Y/N. He had his arms folded in worry. “Y/N? i’m so sorry… i think we…” Sans frowned as he punned, “boned last night.”

“You look like shit,” Y/N points out. She notices that her lower half has one of her felt blankets covering it. Sans must have felt ashamed of seeing her partially nude.

“yeah, well,” Sans sighed. “i’m sorry, is there anything i can do to make this up for you?”

“What are you sorry about?” Y/N closed her eyes tightly and held her head, “Shit, my fucking brain is going to explode.”

“well, for having sex with you when you were drunk, it's not cool, shit,” Sans turned away from Y/N, “where is your kitchen? can i get you something?”

“You’re facing the entrance to the dining room that leads to the kitchen. I’ll take a milk, you are free to whatever I got…”

Sans left to fetch her some milk, and Y/N was left to think about the night before. She knew they had gone drinking, then one thing led to another, and now she was here, half-naked with Sans. She spotted his black shorts on the ground. She leaned over and picked it up, immediately regretting the decision as it felt like her head would split open. She gazed around further, but couldn’t find any signs of boxers or briefs. Sans must go commando since he technically doesn’t seem to have any… junk.

“here,” Sans returned with a tall glass of milk. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Y/N took the glass and started to chug it down.

“huh?” Sans clasped his hands together. “you mean, about the… sexy times?”

“Of course, I wanted it just as much as you did,” Y/N admitted and felt a blush creep up her cheeks and nose. “I don’t remember the whole thing, but, I know I enjoyed it.”

“oh thank goodness,” Sans wiped sweat from his forehead. “i woke up and was worried you ended up blackout drunk, or something. i remember the whole thing, so, i feel a little guilty.”

Y/N put her empty glass on the table. “You… you remember everything? Didn’t we drink the same drinks? Didn’t I drink less than you did?”

“i’m a skeleton. a magical skeleton. i don’t tend to stay drunk,” Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “i was still buzzed when we got into your house, but after making out a bit… i sobered up.”

Y/N stared at the ground. She was certain she made stupid faces, funny noises, and probably embarrassed herself. She lifted up his shorts to him. “Here you are.”

“oh, thanks,” Sans put them on. After an awkward moment passes, Sans asks, “when can i see you again? hell, can i get your number?”

“Oh!” Y/N looked up to him and smiled. “So I didn’t totally embarrass myself last night? You will still talk with me?”

“duh!” Sans pulled out his cellphone and opened his contacts, “you are cute, fun, and you put up with my shitty jokes. what isn’t there to love?”

Y/N read him her number, while she blushed like crazy. Did he love her already? No, he was just using a figure of speech or something. As Sans typed in her contact info, his sockets widened. Y/N asked, “What’s wrong?”

“it’s ten, and i haven’t checked in with paps since i left to go meet you last night.” Sans face darkened as he closed his eyes. “sorry, i gotta go. right now…”

“Oh,” Y/N actually felt disappointed. “Well, that is okay. Text me sometime, okay?”

“sure, i’ll shoot one to ya soon!” Sans ran out the front door. 

Y/N found her panties and put them back on. She got up and saw that Sans’ jacket from the night before was on the ground behind her couch. She quickly scooped it up and threw open her front door. “You forgot this!” She shouted, but she didn’t see Sans anywhere. Not up or down the street, and not on her porch anywhere. It was like he disappeared.


	2. Peeking - Sans/FemFrisk (BitterBlossoms AU, Scrapped Ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Frisk  
> Warnings: Noncon, Peeping w/o consent.
> 
> Note: Sans in this is from a scrapped version of my Bitterblossoms fic, which is why he reads weird.

During the time Sans had tried to appear a bit more kindly to Frisk, he began to observe her from the closet. He had noticed that Frisk hardly opened the closet anymore, which was good. Once she fell asleep a few days in and after she stopped looking inside of it, Sans had runed the door to be a one way window. She would see a door on her end, and he could see her perfectly through it. He observed her a few 'nights' to see what she would do. Usually, she slept or mumbled to herself. She sometimes interacted with the shining blue object, but other times she looked bored out of her mind. He quietly chuckled when he thought about the first night she stayed. She tried to beat on the walls and shouted for help. He took notes of this, writing out her behavior, and shaking his head at himself. This was the anomaly. Frisk acted like a normal woman.

 _but nobody came._

Whenever he came to _observe_ Frisk, he changed into his more comfortable clothes first. He didn't need to intimidate anyone while he hid. He wore a pair of jeans and his black hoodie. If any Monster saw him like this, he was certain he'd dust someone. Despite his LOVE, Sans was not as intimidating as he wanted to be. While Sans was lost in thought, Frisk look around the room. She listened at the door, then she returned to the bed.

Then he noticed her face turn read, which pulled him from his thoughts. Was she blushing about something? Sans examined the room, but saw what he usually did. Nothing. Frisk sat on the edge of the cot, and looked around her. Almost like she expected him to appear. He wondered why she was exhibiting this behavior. 

The human raised her right hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. She began to rub it lightly, her blush deepening as her face became concentrated. Frisk closed her eyes as she stroked her collarbone gingerly.

Sans' eye twitched as he almost dropped his pen. He could feel the LOVE inside of him urge him to touch her. Sans concentrated on his breathing as he watched. He watched as Frisk leaned back, her legs dangling from the side of the bed. Sans secretly thanked himself for having her cot low to the ground, giving him vantage. Frisk ran her hand from her collar up her neck. Slowly, she used the back of her other hand to feel down the side of her hip it was on. She seemed to breathe more heavily.

Sans stopped taking notes.

Frisk imagined, shamefully, moments from her past. His jokes. His genuine smile. The times he seemed flustered. She recalled that one time... that one time that ruined everything. Frisk's right hand traveled from her shoulders down toward the hem of her pants. A soft moan escaped her lips as she remembered how _he_ had touched her once. She used her left hand to travel up her shirt where she gently teased around her breast with a light touch. Frisk pressed the fingers of her right hand under the hem of her shorts, rubbing her belly gently like he once had done.

Meanwhile her peeping tom turned completely blue in the face. Sans had no idea what human sexuality was like. Sure, like most Monsters, he had been curious, and the libraries and archives of the Underground carried some information he had read once long ago... but masturbation was not something anything he ever read discussed. Was she masturbating? Sans felt his heart pound as LOVE rushed over him. His magic began to form inside of his jeans, tightening his belt. Sans couldn't help but continue to watch. Some part of him wanted to see what she was doing. He wanted to understand why she would touch herself _here_ of all places. It was not natural.

Of course, Frisk was not yet masturbating. She teased her senses and tried to firmly grasp a fleeting memory from so long ago. Truthfully, having to look at Sans reminded her of... of her Sans. The one she had originally met and dealt with so long ago. They had the same face, similar voices, and sometimes... Sometimes Frisk thought she could see a glimpse of her Sans in his eye when he looked upon her. 

It had been too long since Frisk was able to masturbate, and it seemed this was the perfect time to sneak in a rub session. After all, she was trapped with nothing better to do with her time. Once she managed to escape from this Sans... well, Frisk imagined this would probably be the only time she could experience sexual release. She would soon be distracted with more important things.

Her right hand pulled at her shorts, tugging against her suspenders. She remembered the eagerness with which Sans had pulled at her. He was like an animal hungry for her. Frisk unclipped her suspenders, trying to imitate how shyly she had done it with him. Trying to relive the memory. Then she unbuttoned her shorts, undid the zipper, and crept her hand underneath her shorts and panties. 

Frisk pressed a single finger against her slit. She pressed just hard enough to sense her wetness, and she could almost hear his voice in her ear as he leaned down and whispered to her. "seems like someone's ready for another _bone_ in her body." Frisk moaned at the memory of his touch.

Sans, the Sans who existed in the closet, observed her with wide-eyed fascination. He imitated her as he undid his belt, button, and zipper. Sans usually experienced no sexual attraction. His appetite vanished after he gained quite a lot of LOVE. He remembered how excited he felt at the ruins, how he grew an erection then as well. Thinking of her tended to give him erections, which he would tenderly stroke... but he usually went flacid within a couple of minutes. Sans absentmindedly began to stroke his magical cock as he watched Frisk.

"Mmmm," Frisk moaned as she pressed her index and middle fingers against her clit in a circular motion. She pulled her left hand up under her bra and tried to copy the pattern on her nipple. Sans had touched her in this way. They were pressed against the cave behind the waterfall in Waterfall. When she usually passed by his sentry station, he would ask her out to dinner as friends. Once she was old enough, experienced enough at flirting... that changed.

Sans had been eager to touch her. Frisk found herself surprised by how easily her pick-up lines and suggestions worked on him. She remembered how he fingered her in the cave as he grinded against her leg. Sans was not as tall as her anymore. She towered over him quite a bit, but she didn't care. This was her Sans. 

The skeleton in her closet had to stifle a moan as he began to tighten his grip. Usually his boner would have disappeared by now, but instead he felt it growing more solid until it was completely firm. Sans felt he needed to LOVE Frisk... maybe when he could finally kill her, he would fuck her to death with his cock. He stroked himself along the full size of his shaft, which was considerable. He wondered if he would even fit inside the human. He wondered if it would feel good to have her wrapped around him.

Frisk pressed a finger into her opening and gasped. When Sans had entered her with his index finger, it had still caught her off guard. She couldn't believe he was finally touching her. He was finally loving her the way that she had always wanted to be loved. She pressed another finger in and began to pull them to and fro, but became frustrated as her hand was restricted by her shorts. Growling, she pulled her hand out and pulled off the damn thing. She wondered why Sans had been okay with working against her panties.

Sans felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Frisk's pelvic region. He could see her hip bones and melted. The LOVE inside him wanted to see her insides. What did the skeleton inside her look like? Was it as beautiful as the outside? He noted that Frisk had few pubic hairs, which he found himself drawn to. Most Monsters in the Underground were furry or bald. He had never seen anything in between before, personally. 

Frisk resumed her position and reclaimed her memory as she freely fingered herself. She remembered how hard Sans began to hump against her leg as he fingered her, then she remembered how he hungrily pulled down her shorts and panties in a quick movement, exposing her to him. Without asking, Sans pressed his mouth against her wet cunt and started to move his tongue around Frisk's clit. She moved her fingers back out and twisted her fingertips around her clit, trying to imitate the sensation she had felt. He had started to suck her clit, grinding against her with his hard, blue cock sticking out of his shorts. Frisk felt herself moaning loudly, just like she had done in that memory. She squeezed her clit lightly as she rubbed. Frisk felt her climax incoming, and without thinking she moaned, "S-sans!!"

"nnng...!" Sans had been shocked to hear his name, but incredibly pleased. He wanted to hear her say his name, and he got his wish. His blue, translucent cum exploded from his cock as he came. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He slowly kept stroking himself as he regained his breathing, and looked to see that Frisk had been doing the same thing.

As he regained his senses... Sans wondered... why did she say his name then? 

His face turned blue.

_she must want to LOVE me too... she must want to show me her LOVE..._

Clearly, Sans was punning himself.

But he didn't know that.


	3. Tender choking - Sans/FemFrisk (Bitterblossoms AU, Scrapped Ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Frisk  
> Warnings: Choking, as title implies. All is consensual. 
> 
> Note: This is from my scrapped version of Bitterblossoms. The lead in: Frisk and Sans were at odds for a long while, but were learning to get along. And then a porn happened.

Frisk shook her head and brought herself back to the present. What seemed like moments in her mind were seconds in reality. Sans was looking into her eyes with his pinpricks.

Sans whispered softly, "sometimes i can't tell if you are looking at me... or someone else."

"W-what do you mean?" It was her turn to look away.

"sometimes, i catch you looking at me... and you have this face," Sans rubbed his palm on his forehead. "like you seen a ghost. other times, you look at me, and its like... its like we've known each other for **years**. maybe even **decades**. it drives me crazy, because i don't know why you do that. how can you remember my name? anomaly or not, it shouldn't be possible, frisk."

"I come back from the dead," She begun to nurse her drink. "What's possible or impossible doesn't seem to matter."

"no, its not just that..." Sans shook his head. "i get these... dreams? visions, really. of another time." Frisk stopped sipping her drink and listened. "i don't know, its like i'm reliving moments that never happened. having conversations with you and other monsters that honestly are impossible. greater dog, gerson, and so many others... hell, i played some pranks on you and told ya jokes i knew you already heard, but you laughed anyway. sometimes, the way you smiled, even after hearing that same joke a million times, it made me love you even more. your laughs were so genuine. you made my brother so happy, and i could tell that you loved him too... where else was i gonna find a dame like that, huh?"

Frisk held her breath. This Sans couldn't know about those things. He was right. This was impossible.

"and now it feels like i'm splitting into pieces... right now, i kind of want to tell you a joke," Sans put his skull into his hands and leaned on the bar. "but that isn't like me. i am not some kind of jokester or prank master. hell, my brother is the one who enjoys puns the most..."

"Sans, I-" Frisk tried to continue, but she felt a tug at her soul. She could feel that if she persisted, the timeline would reset. "I don't know... what is going on."

That much was honest, at least. 

Sans sat in silence for a while. Frisk carefully placed her glass down. She felt her thoughts whirl in her mind. What was this timeline? She would have to talk to Chara later.

Frisk felt a hand press against her lower back and her body was pulled toward Sans. They looked at each other. Sans' face still uncertain.

"i don't know what's going on, and i don't like it," He growled underneath his breath. "it feels kind of like someone is fucking with me."

Frisk's breath caught in her throat.

"but i know it aint you, kiddo..." Sans' face became a deep blue as he found his courage. "i... i liked it when you kissed me."

"W-what?"

"even if its cause you think i'm some other guy," Sans felt the LOVE inside swell at the words. "even if i just look like someone else... i don't care. i like it when you kissed me... and i want more."

Something inside of Frisk flipped. A rush of conflicting emotions overwhelmed her senses, but one won out above them all. She pulled her head toward him and kissed him once again, but more deeply this time. It was not a simple peck or the kiss you'd give your long time crush. It was passionate, and it melted away all of Sans' uncertainty.

The teleport from the bar to Sans' room was a blur, and nearly caused them both to throw up. Sans seemed desperate to hide away from the other bar patrons, although they were also hammered. Earlier in the night, Monsters were bringing in their various friends or family members, unable to wait for Frisk to begin visiting them in their homes. They all celebrated, and so honestly, Frisk wasn't sure why Sans didn't want to continue their talk at the bar. 

After their strange conversation, Frisk had started to kiss Sans, and it felt like no one else was even in the room.

Until the drunk rabbit at Grillby's shouted, "WOO HOO, YOU MARK THAT HOTTIE."

Sans suddenly grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and teleported them out.

Sans had so many thoughts rushing through his head, which gave him a slight headache. He wanted to feel **LOVE** , or was it love? In any case, they needed to talk. Could they really just rush into things? 

Frisk, on the other hand, got the wrong idea about why they had teleported into Sans' room.

The human girl pushed Sans onto his bed. He was caught completely off guard, and gave her a confused expression. Frisk smirked down at the skeleton as she pinned him down to the bed. She felt a strange emotion swirling inside of her more powerful than any of the times she had fucked the previous Sans. That Sans had been very confident, but this Sans... he seemed more demure in a way. Something about him made her feel... powerful.

"Hey Sans..." Frisk brought her face down where his ears would be and nuzzled. 

Sans gulped. He hadn't realized it, but he enjoyed every time they touched. He thought about her all the time since he first saw her appear from the Ruins. Of course, he wanted to take her soul. He still wanted to... but there was something else he wanted.

Sans thought he wanted to destroy Frisk, but the hungry look she was giving him. The desire in her eyes, the way her mouth was parted enough that he could hear her deep breaths, and the power he knew she had. She could kill him on the spot without trying too hard. He knew that, and it excited him to think that there was a person as beautiful as Frisk who could undo him. Someone that could rip him into pieces like he **deserved**. He started to feel LOVE run up and down his arms. He wanted to reach out and snatch her soul, but instead he held perfectly still.

He controlled himself.

Frisk's expression softened somewhat. "Are you sure that you... that you want me to kiss you?"

"i meant what i said before." Sans nodded. "i just don't want you to do something you might... later regret."

The human gave Sans' a lazy smile and replied with another passionate kiss. This time, she parted his mouth with her's. Frisk felt her body go into a sort of autopilot. The previous Sans had always been the one to dominate her, and she felt encouraged to take the lead now. She traced her hands up from his chest and along his shoulders. Frisk found his skeletal hands and pinned them down. Frisk pulled her head away to look down at her skeleton. Sans offered no resistance and instead seemed hypnotized by her actions. She could feel pressure building up behind her. She lifted herself up and looked between her legs. She could see a faint blue glow in his nether region.

"Someone looks a bit excited," Frisk winked down at him.

He furrowed his brows a bit in response, "i do have a cute girl sitting on me, kissing at me... its kind of involuntary."

Frisk could hardly contain the smile on her face. She adjusted and sat gently on his glowing bulge. Sans let out a small sigh as she did so. Frisk noticed and lowered her torso onto his. He was quite tall, and so she could no longer reach his lips. She opted, instead, to kiss at his vertebra. Sans hands struggled somewhat under Frisk's grasp, but she kept him held down.

"We should have... a safe word, do you think?" Frisk suggested as she nibbled his collar.

"o-oh, sure..." Sans concentrated on his breathing. "like what?"

"Why not... blue?" Frisk giggled lightly. "You know, for stop."

"hah, sure, frisk," Sans looked down at her. "anything you say."

With their agreement in place, Frisk went back to kissing his neck. Soft moans escaped from his lips and he swayed his hips somewhat. Sans wanted to buck up, but fought the feeling. He would let the human dictate the pace. Frisk felt the heat gathering between her legs as he moved slightly against her. She decided to slowly rub her groin against his mound.

Sans didn't utter the safe word, instead he gripped his bed sheets. It was hard to concentrate on not bucking. 

Frisk enjoyed the feeling of Sans' surrender. She started to grind against him more decisively, feeling her wetness start to soak into the shorts he had lent her earlier. She momentarily hoped he had an extra pair she could wear after, but the thought faded as she felt the tension inside her build up.

The human needed the skeleton. She recalled how the other Sans had fucked her into submission on several different occasions in the timeline before her downfall. Frisk bit her lip thinking about how he filled her with his strange, ethereal cock. She grinded against Sans urgently and felt her desire begin to pique. She wanted him instead. She wanted her Sans inside of her.

Instinctively, she moved her hands and sat up, Sans' glowing tent between them. She first moved up Sans' royal runic, revealing his strange amalgamation of clothing beneath. Desperately, she finished around his midsection and found the rim of his pants. She slipped her fingers beneath the cloth and started to tug them downwards slowly, giving Sans time to use their safe word. Seconds later, she had pulled his pants far down enough that she could see his glowing blue member. 

It was so alien compared to what she had seen on the net on the surface. The best way she could describe it was to say it looked like a blue, ghost dick. There was a lack of opacity to it that always blew her mind. Frisk put her index finger of her right hand on the head of his cock and gave it light nudges. Sans let out a soft whining sound, before throwing his hands up to his mouth. 

"You seem pretty solid," Frisk wrapped her index finger around the head and pressed her thumb against the top. She started to lightly rub around the urethral opening. 

"o-oh fuck..." Sans' vision swirled in his eyes. It had been a long time since he last felt a sensation like this. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed being touched... how much he missed being loved on.

"Wow, potty mouth," Frisk used her free left hand to reach up. Sans felt excited. She was going to touch him on the cheek, perhaps, or possibly his lips. Instead, her hand landed on the vertebra of his neck. She wrapped her fingers around it gently and gave a light squeeze. "You need to keep those words out of your lips, Sans, if you don't want me to squeeze harder."

Sans let out a gasp at the sensation. He had never had anyone grab him like that before. He let out a weak, "uh-huh..."

Frisk continued the circular rub of his head. Sans bit his lip, but he felt pressure building up. Frisk's hands weren't inexperienced. It was almost like she knew exactly the way he liked his dick rubbed. As if she had studied it and graduated summa cum laude. He nearly chuckled at the pun that formed in his mind until Frisk wrapped the rest of her fingers around his cock and began to give it a gentle stroke.

Frisk's grip was in that sweet spot of being tight, but loose. She didn't chafe his dick like he had expected from other hand jobs. He couldn't help himself, "shit that feels good, oohh..."

Frisk tightened her grip on Sans' neck. She had never done the choking with the previous Sans, but he had done it to her on a few occasions. She wasn't sure if Sans could even be choked or if he would really enjoy it. She lessened her grip when he responded by bucking his hips at her hand. He had some drool coming from from the edge of his smile. When her grip lightened up, Sans stopped bucking and breathed heavily.

"you... you don't have to stop," Sans sighed, out of breath. "i... i didn't say blue. just don't squeeze too hard... but you had good pressure right then."

"Okay," Frisk nodded, and slowly tightened her grip again. "As long as I didn't hurt you."

"n-no, you didn't, it just... i never felt this way before," Sans wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling, but it was great. "no one has ever touched me like this... i like it a lot."

"Good," Frisk resumed stroking her lover. This time, she could feel that some of his precum started to dribble down from his urethra. Sans started to buck his hips again, so Frisk adjusted herself once again and pinned down his legs with her shins. Her head was level over Sans, and she put most of the force behind holding herself up onto her shins, hoping that she could keep her grip on his neck fair. "Now, now... who said you get to control the tempo?" Frisk readjusted the grip on his dick to include the precum. Sans' precum was unlike what she had seen in porn on the surface. It was much better lube than human male's, and so she tightened her grip on his cock and stroked it slowly. Her movements were so deliberate and precise, that Sans let a louder moan escape his lips.

"fuck," Frisk squeezed his throat a bit more, unsure of how much was too much. Sans struggled beneath her. She could see his dick had become incredibly hard and gained opacity.

She started to stroke him faster, eager to see his reactions. Frisk could see the pinpricks of his sockets rolling to look at the wall above him and he definitely was drooling now. He looked like the other Sans looked when he was about to cum. Frisk took this moment to take her hands off of Sans' quickly. He whined for a moment until he saw her removing his shorts from her lower half. He spied her beautiful, pink blossom again. It dripped a sweet secretion as she hovered over his cock. Without guidance, Frisk lowered herself onto his cock, causing him to bite back a moan. 

Could something feel this wonderful? Had it really been so long since he last had a pussy wrapped around his member? The sweet sensation filled him with a sense of urgency. He reached his hands up to grab her hips, but Frisk grabbed his hands before they could and she pinned his hands down by his head.

"You aren't in control here..." She whispered to him. Sans could see her shuddering in pleasure as she lowered further down his shaft. He watched as he filled her with his blue piece. "Kind of dirty, aren't you... looking at that." Sans looked up at Frisk. The ecstasy was clear on her face, but she had a smug look too. He loved it. He loved that look. Like she knew something he didn't, which was probably true in more ways than one. "Keep looking at me in the eyes, _Sans_ ," she purred his name which gave him chills, "and maybe I'll let you cum inside of me."

Sans bit his lip as he looked into her eyes as she rode him slowly. She used her hips to control how his cock grinded inside of her, and Sans found it hard to concentrate on her face. He wanted to let his eyes roll in his head, but he also wanted to fill her up. He wondered what she knew about Monsters and reproduction. Could she have already known he can't impregnate her without the bonding mark. As she continued to move her hips up and down his dick, Frisk moved both of her hands from his to his neck and gave him a light squeeze. He struggled to keep his hands where she had left them, but managed. He wanted so badly to take control and fuck her crazy, but this was amazing. Letting her dominate him felt almost relaxing, but he could feel the pressure of pleasure nearing eruption in his penis. Frisk seemed to sense this as well as her pace quickened. 

Sans could feel it. He was going to cum, and from the sounds Frisk could no longer hold in, she would as well.

"Tell me, _Sans_ ," She almost shouted. "Tell me how good this feels."

"i fucking love it," Sans purposefully swore. She squeezed harder. 

"You are about to cum, aren't you?" She hissed at him. "Your cock feels so huge right now. You are about to burst, aren't you?"

"fuck!" Frisk squeezed him more intensely. 

With that, Sans burst and lost control of himself. He put his hands on her hips and bucked up into her pussy. Frisk continued to choke Sans as she came on his cock. Hearing her scream, Sans gave her a final few thrusts from the bottom before easing his grip. His blue cum dripping from around the edges where their organs intertwined. 

"fr-fr-bl-blue," Sans struggled to say.

"Oh shit," Frisk let go of his throat. In a tired voice, she asked, "Sorry, oh my god, are you okay?"

Frisk leaned down with a concerned look. Sans chuckled as he reached up and pulled her down. "yeah... i mean, you were probably going to kill me if that lasted just a few seconds longer... maybe we should've tested how much you could squeeze, heh."

Frisk blushed deeply at his words, glad he couldn't see since her face was by his neck. She pulled off of him, a lot of his cum flowing out and dripping onto his pants.

"can't wait to try and explain that to the dry cleaner... i might have to just burn these things." Sans mused as Frisk lay beside him. 

But she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
